


Maybe I'm Dreaming

by DriftDive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Multi, but nothing goes well, not quite tooth rotting fluff but we're getting there, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftDive/pseuds/DriftDive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Reiner, move. My arm's falling asleep."</p><p>Modern Titan Trio fluff fic.</p><p>Edited 1/12/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 77 fucked me up and I think I needed this a lot more than anyone else.
> 
> Title is taken from the Owl City album by the same name.

"Hey, Reiner, move. My arm's falling asleep."

Reiner grumbles, half asleep as he shuffles down the bed, rolling essentially onto Annie. She mutters something and shoves him a little, causing him to make a very unmanly squeak as he nearly tumbles off the bed.

"You woke me up," he complains to Annie. She doesn't reply, just cuddles closer to Bertolt and throws one arm around his waist.

Bertolt grabs Reiner by the front of his shirt and pulls him back over, and they all settle down for another few minutes. Bertolt's long arms easily reach Reiner, his hand resting limply on his hip. For a minute it looks like they're all about to fall asleep, when...

"I can't breathe," Annie says suddenly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Reiner groans and lies on his back, sleep narrowly avoiding him yet again.

"You're the one who's in my breathing space," she says to Reiner as she settles down against Bertolt again.

They try once again to find a happy medium, Annie now resting her head on Reiner's chest while Bertolt hugs her waist.

"Better," Annie sighs, shutting her eyes once again.

Bertolt ends up drifting off to sleep first, but he wakes everyone else up when he shifts, smacking Reiner in the face.

Reiner grabs his wrist and sits up, shaking it as he growls "What the fuck, Hoover!"

"Eh?... Oh, sorry," he yawns, and Annie shakes her head.

"You guys are the worst."

"Sorry," Bertolt says as he sits up, pulling his wrist out of Reiner's grip.

They're all relatively silent for a minute, and then Reiner is leaning over Annie and Bertolt to grab the remote off of his nightstand.

"We're supposed to take a nap," Annie shoots a glare towards the back of Reiner's head, "not get violent when Bert accidentally hits someone in the face." She crawls up towards the headboard and settles down in Bertolt's lap. He blushes, as he usually does when Annie defends him.

Reiner rolls his eyes. "Nap during a movie. I'm putting one on since I can't sleep."

Reiner settles on a horror movie, and neither Bertolt or Annie protest.

When Reiner looks back at them, Bertolt has this dreamy look on his face as Annie cuddles against his chest, and he'd roll his eyes if it wasn't so adorable.

Reiner sits close to Bertolt and leans his head on his shoulder as the movie starts. He ends up pretty engrossed in it.

When he looks over at Annie and Bertolt halfway through the movie, they're both dead asleep.

He sighs quietly and lowers the volume on the television, leaning against Bertolt. He's probably going to finish the movie and then follow his lovers to sleep.

He wonders briefly how they ended up like this, when exactly they crossed the threshold from friends to friends with benefits to Bertolt and Annie dating, and then Reiner getting involved somehow.

That was maybe... A year ago, when Reiner was brought into their relationship. They don't really talk about the specifics of it, they just let it happen. Thus far, there's never been any sort of issue, thankfully.

Reiner yawns. Bertolt is warm. He's making him drowsy without even doing anything. Once again, Reiner's eyes slowly fall closed. He's so close, so close to sleep, when...

Annie gets up. She walks out of the room, and Reiner assumes she's gone off to the bathroom or something. He throws his hands up in frustration, seconds away from letting out a scream.

He assumes Bertolt is still asleep, but he's not that lucky.

Bertolt shifts his position so he's lying down, and then he's tugging Reiner down with him.

Reiner calms down when Bertolt places a kiss to his cheek, mumbling out an apology.

"'S fine," Reiner lies, and he decides he enjoys the feeling of Bertolt's arms around his waist.

It doesn't last long though. Annie comes back and gives Reiner an icy stare, and she forcibly wedges her way between him and Bertolt.

"Come on," He groans, "no fair!"

"Tough shit," Annie mutters, pressing her nose against Bertolt's neck. She loved Reiner, she really did, but he had his air conditioner blasting and she was cold. Bertolt was very warm.

It's only May sixth, his air conditioning should not be on.

Bertolt smiles sheepishly and reaches out for Reiner, and then they're back in their initial position.

Annie shifts another three times, and then finally, they're all comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Took them long enough.


End file.
